Hate you,Love you
by ShelleyAmberRules
Summary: What happens when Shelley and Amber are left alone in the studio after the Corny Collins show? Read to find out. Amber/Shelley


What happens when Amber and Shelly are left alone together after the Corny Collins show? Read to find out!

Hate you,Love you

Amber was alone in in the dressing room,trying to fix her hair after a big fight with Shelley during the Corny Collins show. She didn't know how the fight started or even why they were fighting. All she knew was that Shelly was in her way while she was dancing and she pushed the red head.That's when the fight started. An angry Corny and a furious Velma made her and Shelley stay after the show to clean up the mess they made. Poor Amber had to face getting beaten by her mother. The blond was exhausted from cleaning, her body aching from the hard labor and from Velma's beating. All she wanted to do was go home, take a long nap, and forget all about Shelley. Amber frowned at the thought of Shelley. Sometimes it was hard not to think about her.

What was it about Shelley that drove Amber so crazy? The blond found it weird that she found it comforting when Shelley was around, even when they were fighting. When Shelley wasn't around, Amber always missed her. She would find herself wondering where Shelley was and what she was doing. Nobody else had that affect on her. Not even Link.

Amber stared at her reflection in the mirror. "What's wrong with you, girl? You can't be attracted to another female, especially the one girl you hate!Besides,you have Link.", she said. Amber had to admit, Shelley was really beautiful, even when she was angry. Amber loved everything about Shelley, yet she hated her. No matter how hard she tried, Amber couldn't stop thinking about Shelley's lovely face, her delicious figure, her soft beautiful skin. Amber loved it all. But why did she hate her so? Why was she always picking on her?

Maybe it was because she was jealous of the red head. Amber always compared herself to Shelley. Shelly always seemed to be the better dancer, the best dressed, best personality, even the prettiest of all the girls. Her mother always compared her to Shelley. Amber cringed as she remembered her mother's harsh words: "Amber,you're not skinny enough to fit into that dress. It looks like you've gained a few pounds, and you have an ugly pimple by your nose. Why can't you control your eating habits like Shelley? Shelley is a size 2,and what size are you? You're a size 5. That is embarrassing. We're putting you on a diet. You'll fit into that dress in no time." Amber felt tears forming in her eyes. Even her own boyfriend,Link Larkin, gave Shelley more praise than Amber. That bothered Amber, but she still admired Shelly from afar, wishing she were more like her.

Just then, Shelley walked into the dressing room, breaking Amber out of her thoughts. Amber scowled at Shelley while the red head was fixing her hair and make up. "Excuse me,princess, but do you think you can stop staring at me and tend to your own business?", Shelley said. Amber scoffed. "Don't start with me,Shelley. You already got us into trouble today. Do you wanna get us kicked off the show?", she said snobbishly . Shelley slammed her brush down on the table and turned to look at Amber. "ME?! I got us into trouble?!Amber Von Tussle,YOU are the one who started that fight and YOU are the one who has been acting like a bitch and being mean to me every since we first met! What is with you anyway?! You already have everything,yet you are unhappy and jealous of every girl you meet. Don't think I haven't noticed. I swear you are a cold-hearted, self-centered, spoiled brat just like your mother!", she said.

That brought tears to Amber's eyes. She knew that Shelly's comment was true, she just didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to end up like her mother. "Shut up! You don't know even know me or my mother!" Shelley scoffed. "It's true! You and your mother have been on my case ever since I first got on the show! Why do you hate me so much,Amber?!I haven't did anything to you! Obviously,your just naturally an evil bitch like your mother. ",she said. Amber was furious at what Shelley just said. She didn't want anyone comparing her to her mother. Her mother was evil.

Amber was so angry that she did something that shocked both her and Shelley:she slapped her. Amber slapped Shelley so hard that Shelley stumbled backwards. "Don't EVER compare me to her! You don't know what she puts me through.",Amber said. Eyes wide open in shock at what Amber had just done, Shelley covered her cheek, which was red and stung from Amber's slap. "You bitch...",she said. Shelley was about to retaliate. She stopped when she saw Amber sink to the floor, face in hands, sobbing. Shelley walked over to the blond, surprised by Amber's change of attitude. She had never seen Amber cry before. She always thought that the blond was strong;she is a Von Tussle after all, and the Von Tussles were supposed to be strong women.

"Amber?",she said as she sat down and put a hand on Amber's shoulder. "Leave me alone,Shelley. I hate you.",Amber said between sobs. "Amber,look at me please.",Shelley said gently. Amber looked up at Shelley. Shelley was taken aback by how beautiful Amber was. Shelly always thought Amber was beautiful, but seeing her in tears made her absolutely gorgeous. Shelley's heart began to flutter. "Amber what's wrong? Was it something I said that hit a nerve? Is there something going on at home?" "Why do you care? Nobody else loves me. Nobody cares.", Amber said, sobbing even more. Shelley's heart ached at what Amber just said. Why would such an angel say something like that? Shelly pulled Amber into a warm embrace, and the sobbing ceased.

Amber found it comforting to be in Shelley's arms. Being in Shelley's arms meant she was protected. Protected from the world. Protected from her mother and her abusiveness. The vanilla scent of Shelley's perfume and the softness of her skin was enough to drive Amber crazy. "Amber,what are you talking about? You know that's not true. I care." "No you don't! You hate me. You think I'm a terrible person, just like everyone else does. I'd be better off dead.",Amber said. Shelley felt tears forming in her eyes as she stroked Amber's hair. Just what exactly had Amber been through at home? "Shh. Don't say things like that. I do care. Even if we do fight all the time. I wanna know what's going on with you." Amber looked up at Shelley, and saw that she was serious. Shelly's eyes were full of concern. Amber was shocked. Nobody had ever cared for her,not even her mother. Her mother wasthe cause of her pain; the pain she held inside from the others.

"You really wanna know what goes on at home? You wanna know what she does to me? She beats me constantly. She berates me in front of everyone. She even puts me on crash diets if I gain a single pound. Oh,Shelley! She doesn't love me!She makes me feel like dirt!",Amber said,sobbing into Shelley's chest. Shelley felt tears coming down her own cheeks. Poor Amber had been through so much and she thought the blonde's life was perfect. "Oh,God,I'm so sorry. Velma Von Tussle does this to you?",she asked softly,stroking Amber's hair. Amber looked up at Shelley and nodded. "And you know what else,Shel? One night when she was gone,her sleazy boyfriend came into my room an raped me. I told her the next morning,and she just beat me,saying it was all my fault. She called me a slut and a whore. She said she was embarrassed of me and she wished she didn't have a daughter. Shelley,am I that terrible that everyone wishes I weren't around?", she said. "Shh. No,sweetie. You were just raised by a rotten person. This isn't your fault. Velma is just a bitch. Why does she do this to you?",Shelley said. "She does this because she wants me to be the next Ms. Baltimore Crabs. She wants me to be perfect. No matter how hard I try,I'm never good enough. She's always putting me down,saying I'm not pretty enough or I need to lose a few pounds. She compares me to every girl,even you.",Amber explained.

"Well you know what,Ms. Von Tussle?",Shelley said,tilting Amber's face up towards hers. Amber's heart was racing. Oh,how she wanted to tastes Shelley's lips so bad! "You're perfect to me. I love you",she finished before gently planting her soft lips on Amber's. "Mmmm.",Amber moaned before the kiss was broken. "You love me? You really mean it?",she asked. "Yes. I loved you ever since we first met. You were always so mean to me that I thought you never would love me back.",Shelley said. Amber hugged and kissed Shelley. "I've always loved you too! Oh,God. Shelley,I'm so sorry for hurting you! I love you so much.",she said. Shelley returned the passionate kiss. "It's okay sweetie. I love you too. Will you stay with me in my apartment? You wouldn't have to live with your mother. You could be safe with me." Amber hugged Shelley once more. "Really? I'd love to!" Shelley returned the hug. "That's great,Amber! Come here,sweetie." The two went over to the couch that was in the dressing room.

Shelley layed Amber down softly on the couch. Amber found Shelley's soft body on top of hers. They began to kiss passionately. "Mmmm...I want you so much,Shelley.",Amber said as Shelley was kissing her neck. "Amber,you taste so good. I love you so much",Shelley said between kisses. Amber moaned as she felt Shelley's hand's gently caressing her bare skin. She looked up and realized Shelley was unbuttoning her dress. "Mmmm...oh,God! Shelley,your touch!",Amber said as Shelley ran her hands over her delicate body, caressing her soft breasts. Shelley then began to slowly take off Amber's underwear. Amber tried to gasp for breath as Shelley slowly entered her and picked up the pace.

The night wasfilled with moaning and a series of "I love you". Amber's pain was gone and forgotten and that empty place in her heart was filled with love from Shelley. Shelley and Amber never left each other again. Amber finally felt that she was truly loved.


End file.
